


Don't Drop Me

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Cute, Dean Winchester Has a Fear of Flying, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Cas wants to show Dean what it's like to fly with wings and the beautiful view from high up in the sky. Will Dean be able to get over his fear of heights?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Don't Drop Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was drop.

“I swear if you drop me, I’m gonna murder you in your sleep,” Dean warned as he stared at his boyfriend.

Cas stepped into Dean’s space, sliding his palm around the back of his boyfriend’s neck, and kneading the tense flesh. His lips stretched in a smile as he said, “I would never drop you beloved. I just want you to experience flying like I do. It’s totally different with wings then it’s on a plane.”

Dean looked at the large black wings folded behind Cas’ back with trepidation. “You understand I have a serious fear of heights; why do you think I drive everywhere? If flying were closer to the ground, I don’t think I’d hate it as much.”

Cas dug his fingers in deeper, hoping to relax the tight muscles of Dean’s neck and shoulders. “How about we start low to begin with? We’ll work our way up to the clouds where the real view is. Don’t you trust me beloved?”

“Of course, I do,” Dean replied as he slipped his arms around Cas’ waist. He leaned his forehead against the angel’s and nuzzled their noses against each other. “You promise not to drop me?”

“I promise,” Cas assured softly as he pressed his lips to Dean’s. “You’re to precious to me to ever even consider dropping.”

A sigh escaped Dean’s mouth. “Fine, I’m giving you five minutes. If I’m not impressed by then, we’re returning to the ground where humans are supposed to be.”

“Yes beloved,” Cas said with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders and one under his knees. He lifted the hunter easily as he spread his wings wide and flapped them, slowly rising into the air. Once he was about twenty feet above the ground, he hovered in the air to allow Dean to get used to the height.

Dean’s arms were wrapped around Cas’ neck and his fingers were digging into the angel’s shoulder. His face was buried in Cas’ chest, petrified to see how high they already were. His whole body was shaking in his boyfriend’s grip, terrified that at any moment Cas would lose his grip and Dean would plummet to the ground.

Cas swept his nose through Dean’s hair. “Sweetheart, open your eyes for me please. We’re not very high yet.”

Dean haltingly pulled his face from Cas’ chest and peeked his eyes open. He looked down at the ground and struggled not to puke. “I don’t like this at all,” he mumbled.

Cas was disappointed as he asked, “Do you want to go back to the ground?”

Dean started to answer yes until he noticed the droop in Cas’ wings as they beat against the air. He knew how badly Cas wanted to show him something he loved so much. Dean knew he was being selfish; Cas had let Dean show him all his favorite activities; the least he could do was let Cas show him his. He mustered up all the courage he had and shook his head. “No, I want to go higher.”

Cas’ face erupted into a beaming smile. “Your wish is my command.” He flapped his wings harder and faster, catapulting them further into the sky. They didn’t stop soaring higher until they were even with the clouds. Cas once more hovered in place, taking in the sight around him. The sky was a beautiful light blue filled with rays of golden sunshine. From here, nothing on the ground could be made out except for the green of the trees and grass of the meadow they had just stood in. He bent his head and peppered kisses against Dean’s face and on his closed eyes. “Will you look for me beloved?”

Dean shook his head vigorously. “I can’t Cas! I’m pretty sure if I do, I’m gonna puke all over the both of us.”

“Dean, you can run into a house full of monsters and not think twice, why is this so hard for you?” Cas asked, trying to get to the root of Dean’s fear.

Dean shrugged as much as he was able. “We all have an irrational fear or two and heights is mine. There’s no rhyme or reason as to why I hate them. I’m sorry Cas, but I just can’t look!”

Cas tilted his head in confusion. “Then why did you tell me to bring you up higher if you had no intention of looking?”

“Because I wanted you to have the chance to show me something you love. You’ve let me show you all of my favorite things, I figured I would return the sentiment. This is one thing we aren’t gonna be able to enjoy together, though,” Dean said, his voice shaking.

“It’s ok sweetheart, there are plenty of things we can do together. You love to watch that ridiculous cartoon about the yellow sponge which I absolutely abhor. We don’t have to do everything with one another,” Cas said as he slowly flew back towards the ground.

He landed softly in the grass and let Dean’s legs drop from his arm. He moved his arm from Dean’s shoulders to his waist as he slotted their mouths together. When they pulled apart, Dean finally opened his eyes. “I love you angel. Thanks for understanding. I know you really wanted me to see the view from your eyes, but I just couldn’t.”

Cas reached up to cup Dean’s jaw and rub small circles against the stubbled skin. “I love you as well. You tried Dean, that means more to me than you know, so you have nothing to apologize for. How about we go relax back at the bunker and watch more of the show with the talking dog who likes to eat?”

Dean chuckled. “Cas, we were literally caught inside the Scooby Doo universe and you still won’t call it by name.” The angel rolled his eyes as they walked hand in hand out of the meadow.


End file.
